Potter Twins
by Brenna's Urbangirl Projects
Summary: Summary: Yes another Buffy is born as the twin sister of Harry Potter story. A/U: Set largely in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Author's Note:This is a reposting. A few years ago I posted this story and the admins deleted it. I have been intending to revisit it and edit it. This story w
1. Chapter 1: The Twins that Lived

**Summary: **Yes another Buffy is born as the twin sister of Harry Potter story.

**A/U:** Set largely in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon created and Disney owns Buffy. J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**This is a reposting. A few years ago I posted this story and the admins deleted it. I have been intending to revisit it and edit it. This story will be more from Buffy's point of view than the original story was.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Twins that Lived**

**_Halloween, 1981_**

Dumbledore appeared on Privet Drive with a small but audible pop. He looked around a brief moment, and noticed a cat sitting stiffly on a nearby post looking at a house nearby. He took out what appeared to be a cigarette lighter and flicked it a number of times as the lights on the street went out.

He slowly walked up to the cat and smiled, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall quickly changed back into her normal form, "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "Is it true that James and Lily Potter are….?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "I am afraid so Minerva. It's also true that Harry and Isabella Potter were the only ones to survive the attack."

"But how, Albus? How could two small infants survive the killing curse?"

"I have my suspicions on that but I have no proof that is what happened. So I will not say at this time."

Dumbledore and McGonagall turned their heads at the approaching sound of a motorcycle landing on the street behind them. "Hagrid your late, was there any problems?"

Hagrid shook his head as he looked at the twins, "No Professor, just had to stop a time or two so as to be able to keep them secure."

Minerva looked at Albus, "Anyways Albus are you going to tell us why Hagrid brought them here?"

"Harry will be staying with his aunt and uncle."

Minerva looked at him in shock, "You're going to leave Harry with these people…. They are the worst possible Muggles I've ever seen."

"It is necessary, Minerva. Just as splitting the twins up is necessary, it is to protect them from Voldemort should he return. They will each be staying with the only family they have left. Petunia Dursley is Lily's sister. And Joyce Summers is James' sister. In the end it is only temporary, once they discover that they have a twin I expect they will never want to be separated again. At which time I expect they will want to choose one family or the other to live with."

Minerva nodded and looked at the twins, "They will be famous, you know. Everyone will know about the twins that lived. This may help to prepare them for that."

Albus smiled, "Not to worry I have written letters to the Dursleys as well as the Summers explaining the situation. Now Hagrid give me Harry and I will go wake the Dursleys."

Hagrid nodded and held Harry close to him for a moment and then handed Harry to Dumbledore who was gone only 5 short minutes."

"Now Hagrid let me have Isabella, I have a long apparate coming and want to get to America at a decent hour."

Hagrid again nodded and hugged Isabella close before handing her over to Dumbledore. "Well I ought to get the bike back to Sirius, I will see you both at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded as he cradled the sleeping baby, "Good night Minerva, Hagrid." And with that he took out the lighter again and flicked the street lights back on before disapparting.

A moment later Dumbledore stood in front of a Los Angeles home. And quietly rang the doorbell. A moment later the porch light came on, and Joyce Summers opened the door and smiled, "Come in Professor, what can I do for you?"

Albus stepped inside the door and nodded to the baby, "I bring sad news, your brother James is dead. He was killed by Voldemort tonight. Harry and Isabella were the only ones to survive the attack. I felt it best to protect them they should be split up till it was time for them to attend Hogwarts. Harry is staying with Lily's sister; Isabella will be staying with you."

Joyce Summers looked at her niece and nodded taking Isabella into her arms as Dumbledore left. She called down to her husband to come down stairs as she closed the door.

**_June, 1989_**

Celia Summers lay in a hospital bed, she had been there for several days with a high fever. Buffy sat in a chair next to her cousin, hoping and praying that she would get better. She missed being able to play with her cousin. Suddenly Celia started thrashing in her bed like she was trying to get something or someone off her. Then she was still, Buffy got up and walked over to the bed her cousin was lying in. At that moment a doctor and nurse walked in pushing Buffy out of the way. After several minutes of working over Celia, Buffy heard something that chilled her to the bone, "Time of Death, 3:00 pm"

It was then that Buffy's heart sank; she had lost her best friend and cousin. She sank to her knees and began to cry as Joyce and Hank walked in to find their niece had passed away. They gathered Buffy up and tried to comfort her. It was some days later before Buffy finally stopped crying.

**_November, 1990_**

Buffy walked into the spare bedroom looking for a sweater she thought might still be packed away with her winter clothes. She spotted a young brunette girl sitting on the bed, "What are you doing in here?"

Buffy suddenly heard Joyce's voice from the hall, "Buffy, why don't you take Dawn with you to Jill's birthday party."

Buffy and Dawn turned and looked at the door as they both yelled, "Mom!"

Buffy looked back at Dawn, "But Jill didn't invite, Dawn, mom."

"Be that as it may," Joyce said as she stepped into the doorway of Buffy's room, "I and your father have some business to take care of this afternoon. And we would appreciate it if we didn't have to worry about your sister while we were out."

Buffy sighed and nodded and looked at Dawn, "Ok, mom. Dawnie, you better get dressed in something nice then."

**_July, 1991 _**

Buffy laid in bed her eyes still closed having just woken up, she didn't notice Dawn walking into the room ready to pounce till it was too late. Dawn jumped onto the bed surprising Buffy,

"Dawn!" shouted Buffy.

Dawn smiled and laughed, "Happy Birthday, Buffy," she said. "Here I got this for you. Well actually mom got it but I picked it out." She handed Buffy a small box.

Buffy opened the box and smiled as she saw the small locket, she opened it to see s picture of her and Dawn inside. Buffy sat up and hugged her sister. "Thank you, Dawn," she said, "thank you I love it. I will never take it off."

Dawn simply smiled and helped Buffy to put the necklace on, "Mom wants you to get dressed and come on downstairs."

Buffy nodded and got up to see the dress she had picked out the night before lying across the chair in front of her desk. A moment later she was dressed and heading downstairs. She stepped into the living room to find her parents, Hank and Joyce, along with Dawn standing around a cake smiling. They all yelled at the same time, "Happy Birthday".

Buffy rushed over to her parents and smiled hugging them, "Thank you."

It was at that time an owl swooped into the living room through the open window, dropping an envelope on the coffee table. Buffy move hesitantly to the envelope and picked it up, thinking how weird it was that an owl was delivering mail. She looked at the envelope and frowned as read the name it was addressed to, _Isabella Lilyanna Potter._

Buffy looked at her parents, "I think this is meant for someone else at another address."

Joyce took the envelope and shook her head, "No dear it's not. It's meant for you." She looked at Hank, "I think it's time we told her."

Hank Summers knew about the wizarding world since his wife was a witch. "Let's sit down and talk," he told his eldest daughter.

Buffy looked at her parents curiously as she sat down on the couch next to her mother, "What is it, Mom?"

Joyce smiled at her daughter thinking how much she looked like Lily, her brother's wife. "Buffy we aren't your biological parents, we adopted you when you were a year old. We're actually your aunt and uncle, your real parents were my brother and sister-in-law James and Lily Potter."

Buffy looked stunned as she heard this. All these years she had thought Joyce and Hank Summers were her biological parents only to find out now that they weren't. "What do you mean were?"

Joyce looked down as she didn't want to face Buffy. It had been ten years and she still mourned for her brother. It was then that Hank spoke up, "Buffy, they died the night you were brought to us."

Buffy was shocked to say the least. To find out that her parents weren't her biological parents, and that her biological parents were dead it was a lot to take in. Her voice seemed weak to her ears as she asked, "How?"

Hank sighed and looked at Joyce who simply nodded, "Honey, they were murdered by a very evil man. He was never caught. You and your brother were split up at when your parents died to protect you from him."

Buffy suddenly stood up and nearly fainted at this new piece of information, "I have a brother? Do I know him, have I met him before?"

Joyce shook her head looking at Buffy again, "No honey you haven't met him, he lives with your mom's sister in England. There is more Buffy…." She looked at Hank who knew where this was going and nodded and spoke up, "You, your brother, your mom here, your real parents, even Dawn, are witches. Well your dad and brother are wizards actually. That's where this comes in." He said holding up the envelope.

Buffy was feeling overwhelmed as she looked at her parents. "Can I go to my room, please? I just need a little time to absorb all this." They nodded and she went upstairs.

Buffy sat in her room looking around at the pictures on the wall of her and Dawn, of her parents. Her eyes fell on the broom in the corner, a gift she had received last year on her birthday. She had thought it was a joke at the time to receive a broom as a birthday gift. She held out her hand to pick it up and watched as it flew straight into her hand. "Wow," was all she could manage to say, before she heard a voice behind her and looked up to see Dawn.

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy. "That is just so cool what you did with that broom," she said. "If mom and dad are right and I am like you then I wonder when I will be able to do that."

Just then Hank and Joyce walked into Buffy's room and handed her the envelope that the owl had dropped. Buffy cautiously opened it and began reading.

**_Dear Miss. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _**

**_and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Buffy was astonished as she read that and looked at her parents, "You mean I get to go and learn how to do magic?"

"Just as James, you're birth father, and I did when we were your age. I've already taken the liberty of sending the owl back…." Joyce said. She was cut short by the screech of another owl as it dropped another envelope in her hands. Buffy could see this one was addressed to her mom. Joyce opened it and smiled and looked at Buffy, "How would you like to meet your brother, he will be getting his school supplies tomorrow with Hagrid."

Buffy's eyes lit up and nodded. "I would like that a lot."

"Then this evening you better go to bed around 7pm so you can get up by 3 in the morning," Joyce said. "We will be traveling by Floo and will arrive at 11am their time."

Buffy looked at Joyce with confusion. "Floo?"

"It's the fastest way to get there from here," Joyce explained. "Near instantaneous travel from here to there, that's how we will arrive and it will still be early in the day there."

Buffy spent the rest of the day opening her presents from her parents and spending the day with Dawn. She went to bed promptly at the time Joyce had suggested and before she knew it she was being shaken awake. Buffy grumbled, "One more minute, please?" Before she rolled over.

Joyce laughed and shook her head, "Come on Buffy time to get up, we leave in fifteen minutes."

Buffy was up in a heartbeat as she suddenly felt excited to be meeting her brother. She got dressed and walked downstairs. Joyce, Hank and Dawn were all standing in front of the fireplace. Joyce spoke up, "This is fairly easy honey, grab some Floo powder here and then step into the fireplace. As you throw it down say plainly 'Leaky Cauldron, London'. You don't want to mess it up dear; you could wind up someplace else."

Buffy nodded as she stepped into the fireplace and spoke as plainly as she could, "Leaky Cauldron, London." She disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Buffy stepped out of the fireplace in front of the largest man she had ever seen. Behind him she noticed a boy about her age.

"Hello, Hagrid."

Buffy looked up and noticed for the first time her mother standing beside her.

Hagrid simply smiled at Buffy before turning his attention to Joyce, "Good morning, Joyce. It's been awhile. How you been?"

Joyce smiled and hugged the huge man before stepping back, "I've been fine, and you?"

Hagrid nodded and looked at Buffy. "I've been fine also. So this must be Isabella," he said. "I haven't seen you since you were just a year old."

Buffy blushed and nodded, "It's Buffy actually, mom, or is it aunt now, changed my name when I was young."

Joyce smiled and looked at Buffy, "Which ever you prefer, Buffy. Both are correct."

Hagrid cleared his throat nodding towards Harry, "Isabella, err Buffy, I would like you to meet your twin brother Harry."

Buffy looked at the boy and smiled. Much to Harry's surprise she pulled him into a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Hagrid suggested they get breakfast before going into Diagon Alley. So they sat at a table and Joyce and Hagrid ordered for Buffy and Harry. The twins started talking about themselves as they waited for their food. By the time the food had arrived the twins had moved on to other topics and finally landed on their families. Buffy was shocked when she heard of their Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's treatment of Harry. "They treat you like that Harry?" she asked shocked. "That's just plain awful. Maybe you should come stay with me and mom and dad… Err I mean Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank."

Harry's eyes brightened and smiled, "I would love that, assuming they don't mind."

Buffy turned to face Joyce and smiled. "Can he come stay with us, please?" she asked excitedly.

Hagrid stifled a laugh, "Joyce, Dumbledore said they can choose where they want to live when they meet. Be it with you or the Dursleys. Personally I would prefer it with you. The Dursleys are the worst muggles I have ever seen."

Joyce nodded not being terribly surprised, "I remember Lily telling me a time or two that Petunia did not like our kind much," she said before looking back at her daughter. "Yes Buffy, Harry can come stay with us. While Hagrid takes you both shopping for your school supplies I will talk to the Dursleys."

Buffy and Harry both jumped up and hugged Joyce saying thank you many times over.

Short time later Harry and Buffy were standing gawking at the buildings in Diagon Alley. Hagrid just smiled at them, "So Isabella, Harry do you both have your lists?"

They nodded pulling the lists out of their pockets. Harry looked his over before speaking up, "But Hagrid how are we going to pay for all this? Wouldn't two sets of everything be really expensive?"

Hagrid let out a chuckle, "Right there Harry is how," he said as he pointed towards a building with a large sign over the door saying Gringotts. "You really didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing. Your money is in Gringotts, no place safer."

As Harry and Buffy walked into Gringotts behind Hagrid they blinked as they noticed who was behind the counters. Buffy was the first to speak up, "Are those uh goblins?"

Hagrid smiled at Buffy. "That they are Isabella, and don't you go staring either they don't like to be stared at," he said and then turned to a Goblin behind the counter, "Harry and Isabella Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

"Do you have their keys?" The Goblin said without looking up from his paperwork.

Hagrid looked at the twins and then nodded, "Right here." He dug into his pockets and pulled out two keys. "Oh and I have a letter here from Dumbledore to pick up you know what, from vault 713."

This time the goblin did look up and took the note and looked it over. "Very well if you will follow Griphook, He will take you to your vaults." Griphook came around the counter and took them to a cart, and down to Harry and Buffy's vaults. Buffy was astonished at the sheer amount of money inside hers and Harry's vault and promptly filled their bags before getting back in the cart and going to vault 713. Hagrid only stayed a second to pick up the single item in the vault before they returned to the surface.

Buffy let her curiosity get the better of her, "Hagrid what was in vault 713?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Sorry Isabella can't tell ya, Dumbledore's orders."

Buffy frowned as they walked out of the bank and down the street. Curiosity was getting the better of her. She was about to push when they stopped in the first of many shops to get their school supplies, books and school uniforms. Finally, they stepped in to Ollivander's. Upon first look they noticed the store was cluttered with many boxes. Then they spotted the man behind the counter.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you both soon. Harry and Isabella Potter." It wasn't a question. "You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to the twins. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"And that's where…" He said pointing first at the scar on Harry's forehead and then the one on Buffy's cheek.

Buffy frowned at the man for even mentioning the scar. She had always been terrible ashamed of it. She had always been teased about it. "No offense sir, but if you mind I would prefer you not delving on that particular subject."

Ollivander nodded in understanding. Unlike her brother it was not something that could be easily hidden. Hagrid at that time excused himself saying he needed to pick something up real quick, and would be back in a moment. Ollivander then proceeded to measure them for wands before he began searching through boxes. Harry went through 3 wands before Ollivander's eyes lit up, "Curious, and more curious."

Harry and Buffy looked at each other and then to Ollivander and spoke at the same time, "What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. & Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, Mr. Potter, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you both your scars."

Buffy swallowed hard and looked at Harry, who looked as shook up as she was, and back to Olivander.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Ollivander turned back to the stacks of boxes and started rummaging through them again. Buffy wasn't sure how many times she tried wands before the right one picked her. Again Ollivander's eyes lit up again, "Curious yet again."

Buffy shook her head, "Do you always say that?"

Ollivander smiled, "Not usually, Miss Potter. It's curious because cause that wand has the hair of a slayer for its core. That is a very rare, and very powerful wand."

"A Slayer, what is a Slayer?" Buffy asked looking between Ollivander and Harry. She saw Harry shrug to indicate he did not know. Ollivander on the other hand just smiled. It was then that Hagrid rapped on the window. The twins turned around to see Hagrid holding up two cages; one with an snow white owl and the other with a cinnamon colored owl. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Happy Birthday, Isabella."

To say the twins were shocked at getting the owls for birthday presents was an understatement.

**Meanwhile on Privet Drive**

Joyce stood looking at the door for #4 Privet Dr. she felt a little anxious about her visit to the Dursleys. Joyce quickly rapped on the door and could hear footsteps from inside the house. A large round man opened the door, it was apparent he was ticked off at being disturbed, "Yes can I help you?" Vernon Dursley asked.

Joyce nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Vernon Dursley I presume. My name is Joyce Summers, you're wife likely would remember me as one of Lily's friends – Joyce Potter. May I come in; I would like to talk with you about Harry."

Vernon frowned as he stared at the woman. "We will have nothing to do with any of his family," Vernon spat with distain. "You can go back to wherever you came from."

Joyce shook her head, "I am here because Harry no longer wishes to live with you. I want to gather his belongings and have you sign custody over to me. As his paternal aunt I have the right to petition you and your wife for guardianship. Harry and Isabella want to live together since they have discovered each other after 10 years. And Harry was very adamant that he would prefer staying with me and my husband, Hank. Then live with you any longer than he has to."

Vernon nodded and motioned for Joyce to enter, "That is fine; we never wanted the boy to begin with. You can have him; we will sign any papers you want. Petunia go grab Harry's stuff, he will not be returning here."

Petunia nodded and ran upstairs as Vernon signed the papers Joyce had brought. A moment later Petunia came downstairs carrying a trash bag full of what looked like clothes, she then proceeded to sign the papers Joyce brought. Joyce smiled at the pair, "Thank you, I will take my leave. You don't have to worry about Harry any longer. You filthy rotten muggles, Dumbledore should never give Harry to you in the first place the way you've treated him."

With that Joyce walked out of the house and down the street away from the house. When she was sure she wouldn't be seen she apparated back to Diagon Alley.

**Back in Diagon Alley**

After Harry and Buffy were done shopping the twins and Hagrid waited for Joyce to return. They could tell she was in a good mood as she was seen carrying a large trash bag. She looked at Harry, "Harry, I talked with your Aunt and Uncle, and they were more than willing to let you come stay with me. In fact they have signed guardianship over to me. You will never have to go back to them again."

Harry smiled and hugged Joyce, "Thank you, Aunt Joyce, thank you." He released the woman and looked at the trash bag, "I doubt there is anything I really want to keep in that bag. They mostly gave me Dudley's old clothes to wear. If you don't mind I would like to get some new clothes."

"Of course, my dear, we will do that tomorrow after we get home. We will go through the bag tomorrow too just to make sure there is nothing you want to keep. But I expect you're right that there is nothing in this bag you want to keep."

With that they said goodbye to Hagrid and took everything they purchased, and took hold of Joyce as she apparated them home.

Over the next few days', changes had to be made in the Summers house. Buffy had to move out of her room and in to Dawn's room so that Harry could have a place to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Arriving at Hogwarts**

**October, 1990 - A Monastery somewhere in France**

Several men dressed in monks robes stood talking in the middle of chapel area.

"So the Seer has seen the Beast manage to break from her mortal prison. That means she will be coming for the key."

"Then it is time. Do we have a vessel to house the key and a protector to give it to?"

"Yes, the vessel is a very powerful witch who died several years ago. We will resurrect the body and house the key in it. Then we will send it to the twins who lived to protect. The Seer has foreseen they will have the power to protect the key. We will use a de-aging potion as well a transfiguration spell so that she looks like their cousin. We should modify all person's memories involved including the vessels so as to protect the identity of the key."

"Agreed let us begin."

**August, 1991 – Summers Home, Los Angeles, California**

Buffy woke confused where she was as she looked around the room for a moment. It dawned on her that she was in Dawn's room. She thought over the dream and tried piecing it all together. She was sure the twins that lived referred to her and Harry. The cousin had to be either Dawn or Dudley. And from what Harry had told her she knew it couldn't be Dudley as Harry likely would rather not protect him if at all possible. That meant Dawn, still Buffy had to wonder was what she had dreamed just in her imagination or was it a vision of something that had already happened.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Later that morning Joyce, Dawn, Buffy, and Harry were in England at King's Cross Station. They stood on the platform between tracks 9 and 10. Harry was looking over Buffy's shoulder at her ticket, "But there is no Platform 9 ¾ how are we supposed to get to Hogwarts from a platform that don't exist?" Harry asked.

Joyce shook her head and smiled and motioned for them to follow her. She pointed towards a column of bricks between platforms 9 and 10. "There is the entrance to the platform, Harry." To say that Buffy was confused was an understatement. "It's made to look like you can't walk through it so muggles don't accidentally find the train. Now I will take Dawn through to show you how. Then you two follow on behind me."

Buffy watched as Joyce and Dawn seemingly walked through a solid wall and vanished. She gulped and then ran after Joyce diving through the wall at a run, and almost crashing into Joyce and Dawn on the other side. Harry was not far behind her. She looked around amazed at the sight and then smiled at her brother as they moved away from the wall behind them. At that moment they heard a voice behind them speak up, "While I live and breathe, Joyce Potter."

Joyce was the first to turn around and smiled before Harry, Buffy, and Dawn joined her in seeing who was speaking. At that moment they saw 6 red headed children and their mother. "Hello, Molly, it has been a long time. And it's not Potter anymore. Not since I got married, it's Summers now."

Molly Weasley nodded and smiled hugging Joyce, "And who are these 3 you got with you?"

Joyce turned and smiled, "This is my daughter Dawn, and these are Harry and Isabella Potter. My niece and nephew, James and Lily's children."

Molly looked shocked and nodded as she looked at the twins, "I should have recognized them. You both look like your parents. These are only some of mine. The two eldest already have graduated. This is Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Willow, and Ginny."

"Bill and Charlie if I remember from your letters," Joyce said, "and let me see if I can guess which ones the twins are, Fred and George are the easiest they look alike. I would say the other twins are Ron and Willow, correct?"

Molly nodded and smiled. "You got all that from my letters did you?" she asked. "Back at school they always said you were bright, almost as bright as Lily." Joyce blushed and nodded not finding what to say to the compliment.

Joyce and Molly stood talking as they watched either of their children, minus Ginny and Dawn, loading their possessions on the train before getting on themselves and waving goodbye. Buffy was the last to get on the train, after she did she immediately got off and ran over to Joyce hugging her and Dawn, "I'm gonna miss, you."

Joyce smiled as she returned the embrace. "And we, you," she said. "We will see you at Christmas. Now you better get on that train before it leaves you standing here." Buffy nodded before getting on the train again, and going to find her brother.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy looked out the window at the countryside as it went along. She still couldn't believe this was happening, like as if it was a dream. She knew though that it wasn't a dream though as she looked at Harry. Buffy knew they had a couple hours till they reached Hogwarts so she closed her eyes and took a nap.

**In Sunnydale, California**

Faith Lehane, the current Slayer tried to pull one of the monks that had guarded the Key to his feet. But she could see he was not going anywhere.

"You have to... The Key," he said. "You must protect The Key."

"Protect the Key," Faith said. "Right, we'll do it together." She looked back toward the warehouse and where the demon she had fought and had lost against was. "Far from here."

"Many have... died... many more, if you don't... keep it safe..."

"How?" Faith asked. "What is it?"

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door..."

"The Dagon sphere?" Faith asked as she remembered a round glowing ball she had found the night before.

The monk shook his head. "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren... its only keepers. Then..." he said as he pointed back at the warehouse. "The abomination... found us. We had to hide The Key... Found a body, resurrected it, and placed the Key within it. Sent it to the twins who lived. You must help them protect it."

**On the train as it meandered through the English countryside**

Buffy woke as she was shaken by her brother, "Bells," he said. She hated that he had chosen that nickname for her, especially when she kept reminding him her name was Buffy now. "Wake up we're almost there. You need to get in to your robes."

Buffy sighed and looked at her brother, "How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that. "

Harry laughed and looked at Ron and Willow. "As many times as I keep calling you Bells, Bells."

Buffy laughed and nodded picking up her robes and went to change.

After the train had reached the station, Buffy was among one of the first off the train. She heard Hagrid calling for first years and ran up to him. He smiled at her. "Hello Isabella."

"It's Buffy, remember Hagrid," Buffy said as Harry rushed up to her.

"What's the big rush, Bells." Harry said.

Buffy looked at Harry and shook her head at him and then looked back at Hagrid, "Hagrid, I need to talk to one of the professors, it's urgent."

Hagrid looked at the twins and a frown appeared on his face, "Is something wrong, Isa … Buffy?"

Buffy looked at her brother who in turned looked at her, she could see the concern on his face. She hadn't told him of either of the dreams she had about the monks. Since Harry had woke her up on the train she knew that they were important. How she wasn't sure. "I don't know Hagrid, I hope not. But I need to talk to one of the professors to figure it out."

Hagrid nodded as Ron and Willow walked up behind Harry and Buffy. "Okay, Isabella, once we reach the castle and while you all are being sorted I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and let him know you want to see him."

Buffy looked a little relieved and nodded, "Thanks, Hagrid."

With that Buffy, Harry, Ron and Willow got in to a boat with the rest of the first years. Ron and Willow looked at Buffy, confused. "Mind telling us what's up, Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked around to see if anyone was listening and then told them about her dreams. Harry was shocked to say the least that his sister hadn't told her about the dreams. "Ok based on what you heard the monks said in your dream they sent someone to us with something we have to protect. I assume the someone you think could be Dawn," Harry said as Buffy nodded.

They felt the boat lurch forward in that instant as they moved towards the castle. Buffy simply nodded, "That's why I need to talk to a professor. I need to know if my dreams are real or not and if I'm correct about Dawn having this key that the woman, they called the abomination, wants."

Ron and Willow looked at each other and then at Harry and Buffy. A moment later the boats pulled up to the shore and they were lead into the entrance hall of the castle. Buffy stood only half listening to the conversations around her, not paying attention till a blond-haired kid stepped up in front of her face almost nose to nose. "Do you mind?"

Draco Malfoy only laughed, "So the Potter Twins come to Hogwarts. If you both know what's good for you, you won't hang around the wrong sorts."

Buffy frowned shook her head, "I think we can spot the wrong sorts from here. Now if you don't mind getting out of my face."

At that moment Professor McGonagall stepped behind Malfoy and put her hand on his soldier. "Now if you all follow me you will be sorted in to your houses."

Buffy along with the rest of the first years were led into the Great Hall. She listened and watched as McGonagall called out names in alphabetical order. Buffy lost track of how many names the professor called as she watched Hagrid go up to the high table and talk to Professor Dumbledore. Suddenly Willow poked her in the side, "Buffy, she just called your name."

Buffy looked up at Willow and then to McGonagall and walked up to the stool towards the front of the room and sat down as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "Ah another Potter, you are very much like your brother. You have a lot of Potential I see. You would do good in Slytherin."

Buffy frowned, "No way. I want to be with my brother."

The Hat chuckled a little, "Are you sure Slytherin could help you to greatness. No? Alright then it better be GRYFFINDOR."

Buffy look relieved and got off the stool and was heading towards the Gryffindor table when she noticed Dumbledore wave her over. He smiled at her, "Come to my office after the feast, Buffy. We can talk then. Professor McGonagall will show you where it is." Buffy nodded and then proceeded to go sit by her brother.

Later after the feast Buffy was led by McGonagall to the headmaster's office. She only had a brief moment before Dumbledore walked in, "Now what is so urgent that you needed to see a professor?"

Buffy looked down and sighed before returning her gaze to the headmaster, "Well I had a dream, well actually 2 of them. They seemed so real when I woke up." Buffy proceeded to tell Dumbledore of her dreams. When she was done she sat there waiting for him to say something.

"Well, Miss Potter, I do believe you have some sort of cognitive ability that manifests itself while you're asleep. I do believe that your dreams actually happened. In fact I wouldn't hesitate to think your suspicions of your cousin Dawn maybe correct, that she may indeed be the person the monks resurrected and have in her possession this key that the this abomination could be looking for. I will talk to your aunt and we will see about bringing Dawn here for her own protection till we can learn more. If it turns out she does not have the key no harm, no foul. She will just be a leg up compared to other first years, next year. I will get some of the professors researching this in their free time. Don't you worry we will do everything to protect Dawn."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Professor." He nodded and then proceeded to take her to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Key

**Chapter 4: The Key**

**Summers Home, Los Angeles, California**

Dawn sat in her room trying to listen to the conversation coming from downstairs. She couldn't hear much, but she did hear her name a few times, as well as Buffy's. The old man who had shown up an hour ago had said he was the headmaster for Buffy and Harry's school. And that he had to talk to Joyce and Hank about something rather important. That's when she got sent to her room. From that moment on she wondered what they had been talking about, trying to listen in from the door of her room.

Suddenly the voices quieted and she could hear footsteps on the stairs coming up. She could make out that there was more than one set of footsteps. She quickly got up and moved to her bed as her parents and Dumbledore walked in.

She looked up and nodded at her parents and noticed that her mother had been crying, "Is something wrong?"

Dumbledore sat down next to Dawn and smiled sadly, "Dawn, I have something to tell you and it will come as quite a shock. You are not who you think you are, you're not your parents daughter."

Dawn blinked and shook her head, "What do you mean. Was I adopted? Mom, Dad?"

Dumbledore wished there had been an easier way to say it. "No Dawn, you are living in a borrowed body. We're not sure who's exactly. Anyways you died some time ago and you were resurrected. You have in your protection something known simply as the Key. Which from what we have learned is pure energy, which was likely pressed into your body when you were resurrected to hide it from what we aren't quite sure."

Dawn gulped not sure what to say to that. She knew of the wizarding world from her mom of course. But she didn't know that there was other kinds of magic out there beyond that. "So does that mean I'm not well, me?"

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, "No dear you are indeed you. Despite how you came to the Summers and your cousins you are still Dawn Summers; nothing will change that. You have memories do you not of your life up till now. Those memories define who you are." He didn't want to mention that some of the memories were likely fake.

Dawn nodded and smiled, "So when did they do it, put this king thing in me?"

Dumbledore sighed, "We don't know, it was sometime in the past after your body well…."

Dawn nodded knowing where he was going, "You don't have to say it I know. So then what's to become of me then?"

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Dawn, "Well we need to go get your school supplies and then we will go to Hogwarts and you will get to take classes with your cousins."

Dawn blinked and smiled, she had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since Buffy and Harry had left. But Joyce kept telling her she would have to wait till next year when she turned 11. Now she was getting to go, and she was ecstatic.

Joyce coughed, "Professor how will she be able to afford it."

Dumbledore smiled, "Joyce that is all taken care of by Buffy. She graciously provided the keys to hers and Harry's vault and said we can take as much as needed so Dawn can have her own vault, for future use.

Joyce smiled and nodded and turned to Dawn, "You will be ok won't you, honey?" Dawn simply nodded as everything rolled through her head.

Dumbledore stood up, "I will be back later to take her to Diagon Alley and then Hogwarts. I need to talk to someone who I feel can protect Dawn when her cousins can't."

Joyce and Hank nodded as Dumbledore apparated out, a moment later he stood in front of a house at 1630 Revello Drive in Sunnydale, California. He smiled and nodded thinking to himself that the Slayer should be able to protect Dawn. He quickly rang the doorbell and waited patiently till the door opened. There stood a man in a suit, "Good day, Professor. What can I do for you today?"

Dumbledore smiled as he was shown into the living room, "First off, Wesley, you're not in school anymore so you can call me Albus now. Second I need the help of your Slayer."

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce gulped and nodded calling for Faith to come down. A moment later the young woman sat on the couch next to Wesley, "Who is this, Wes?"

Wesley smiled at Faith, "This Faith is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizadry. He said he needs your help as the Slayer."

Faith blinked as Wesley and Dumbledore went on to explain about the Wizarding world. Then Dumbledore explained about Dawn and the Key. She blinked and nodded, "I wondered where the Key was that woman was looking for."

Dumbledore looked at Faith, "What woman?"

"I was out on patrol and came upon her inside a warehouse downtown. We fought after that and she won. I was battered and bruised for days after that. A monk, who I rescued and later who died, told me about the Key and the twins who lived."

"You didn't mention any of that to me," Wesley said.

Faith just shrugged.

"Will you come with me to help protect Dawn?" Dumbledore asked bringing the subject back to the Key and Dawn.

Faith stood up and nodded, "When do we leave."

Dumbledore smiled standing up as well, "As soon as you're ready. We will have to go pick up Dawn of course first and then we will head to England. I think once we're there you ought to assume a new identity. Maybe Dawn's aunt or something, that way students won't get too suspicious on why your there. Maybe her nurse, possibly?"

Faith nodded and thought for a second, "Nurse might be best. It will allow me into rooms where her aunt wouldn't be allowed to go during classes."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for the two to stand next to him. Wesley grabbed Dumbledore's robes and Faith did the same before Dumbledore apparated back to the Summers home to pick up Dawn and from there they used Floo powder and left for Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5: Potential

**Author's Note: **I usually leave at least a day or between chapters. But I needed to upload early for a single reason. I didn't notice till after I uploaded the last chapter that I had accidentally cut off the end. I have since updated that chapter and it now includes the end of the chapter.

**Boris Yeltsin: **I do accept ideas from readers. Can't promise I will use them, but yes I do accept them. And no I do not have everything planned out. I know where I want this to end but part of the journey is finding out how to get there. So no, not everything is planned out.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Potential**

It had been two days since Buffy had told Dumbledore about her dreams. She was now sitting listening to Harry tell Ron, Hermione, and Willow about his making the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

" _Seeker_?" Ron said. "But first years _never _— you must be the youngest house player in about —"

" — a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

Buffy just shook head, "Harry promise me you will be safe. I heard that Quidditch can be dangerous. Players have died during a Quidditch match."

Harry smiled and hugged his sister, "I promise, Bells. I won't die without you're ok."

Buffy smiled and hugged her brother back, "You better not, I just found you I don't want lose you before we had a chance to bond ya know."

Harry laughed, "And here I thought we already were."

At that moment McGonagall came up to them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Potter," she said. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you both in his office."

Buffy nodded at McGonagall. "Yes, Professor." She turned back to the group while grabbing Harry's arm, "We'll see you in the Common Room in a bit."

Harry waved to their friends as they followed McGonagall from the Great Hall and through the castle towards the Headmaster's office.

In the Dumbledore's office Wesley was pacing impatiently, "Albus, mind telling us what we're waiting on?"

Faith just shook head, "Calm down, Wes, I am sure he has his reasons."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ms Lehane, is correct. I believe we need all interested parties here before we continue."

At that moment a knock came at the door. Dumbledore was quick to invite the twins in and motioned them over to chairs. But they didn't quite make it as Buffy saw Dawn and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Heya, Dawnie. How long you been here?"

Dawn returned the hug and smiled, "Only a few minutes. Long enough to get sorted into a house."

Wesley coughed and looked at Buffy, "Mind telling me who these two are, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for everyone to have a seat, "Of course, Wesley. They are Harry and Isabella Potter, Dawn's cousins. Buffy is the one that found out about Dawn. Seems Miss Potter has some cognitive abilities. She saw the monks talking about what they referred to as the Key in her dreams. And I believe in her second dream she saw Ms. Lehane here."

Faith gulped, "Saw me in a dream, before we even met. That is indeed a nice gift. I get prophetic dreams on occasion. Part of the Slayer package, you know."

Buffy looked at Faith, "That's the second time I've heard that word. When I got my wand, Mr. Ollivander told me it had the hair of a slayer as its core."

Wesley blinked and looked at Buffy, "Can I see your wand?" he asked. Buffy nodded and handed him the wand, for a brief moment their hands touched and Wesley looked shocked as he dropped the wand. "You're a Potential."

Buffy frowned as thought back to where she heard that word. It took her a moment and then remembered that the sorting hat had told her she had potential.

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at Buffy, "I don't know why I didn't see it. That would explain your dreams. Though, Wesley, don't Potentials not get slayer dreams till after their called."

Wesley nodded and sighed as he picked up the wand and looked at it, "That is indeed the case. It's rare a potential has any kind of ability before being called. Of course it's rare for a witch to be a slayer let alone a potential to begin with. It's just unheard of."

Buffy raised her hand to get their attention, "Ok two questions. What is a Potential, and what is a Slayer?"

Wesley smiled, "Well we will start with the Slayer. _Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer._ And about the Potential, a Potential is a girl who has the potential to be called as the next Slayer. You my girl have that potential."

Buffy gulped and looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Oh."

"Now my dear looking at your wand, I believe I know of where the hair at its core comes from. It comes from the First Slayer, the daughter of Sineya. This is indeed a powerful wand to have," Wesley said as he handed the wand back to Buffy.

Buffy nodded as she took the wand from Wesley and looked at Dumbledore pushing the slayer bit to the back of her mind to digest later, "Anyways about Dawn. What are we going to be doing?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "On to business. First Dawn has been sorted and as luck would have it the hat placed her in Gryffindor. That will make our job much easier. She will be taking classes with the two of you. You can watch her when Ms. Lehane cannot. We had thought about Ms. Lehane being Dawn's nurse, but since she has been sorted into your house. That idea can be tossed. Ms. Lehane I am thinking possibly a teaching position now, maybe Muggle Defense?"

Faith nodded, "I think I could do that. And I think it wouldn't be a bad idea that Harry, Buffy, and Dawn take the class. Not only can they learn self-defense techniques, that might help them to protect Dawn better, but it would give Dawn an excuse to be around me when she is not in her other classes.

Dumbledore nodded, "Agreed. I will make an announcement in the morning. Dawn everyone will question your age. You are technically underage to be here. I think we should say that you were already doing accidental magic long before you should have been. And it is this reason that it was agreed upon by the Ministry that you should come to Hogwarts a year early. Of course that's not the truth, but we all know the real truth."

Wesley nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. That will also allow me to train Miss Potter as well. Now Miss Potter it is paramount that you not tell anyone outside this room about Faith being the Slayer or that you're a Potential. Secrecy is key here."

Buffy looked at the man and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore looked to the assembled group, "Very well, Buffy, Harry will you two take Dawn to the Gryffindor Common Room and show her where she will be sleeping. Her trunk has already been taken there by the house elves. Wesley you know where the guest suites are correct?" Wesley nodded remembering where they had been from when he had attended Hogwarts. "Very well I will go and inform the other Professors of Dawn as they will also be of help in protecting her."

Everyone left Dumbledore's office at the same time. Dumbledore went to the staff lounge and was grateful that all the professors were in there. "Ah good everyone is here, that is going to help as I won't have to repeat myself. First of all we have a new student named Dawn Summers. She is Harry and Isabella Potter's cousin. Before you all ask, yes she is only 10 years old. The reason she was allowed in a year early is for her own protection."

Dumbledore went on to explain about Dawn being the Key and the mysterious woman known so far only as 'The Beast' looking for her. While Dumbledore explained about Dawn, Professor Quirrell smirked as he shuffled the information about Dawn to the back of his mind, in case he might need it later.

"Faith Lehane, the current Slayer, will be watching over Miss Summers as well as Miss Summers cousins. I would like you all to keep an eye on her as well. Taking about Ms. Lehane she will be added to the staff as part of her cover for being here. She will be teaching Muggle self-defense classes. For the students this class will be extra, they can elect to take it or not. It will not be required. Now is there any questions?"

A few of the professors fired off a round of questions and Dumbledore fielded them the best he could under the circumstances before he left the staff lounge and went to bed.

The next morning came early for everyone as they all headed down to breakfast. Once everyone arrived Dumbledore stood up getting everyone's attention. "There is a few things of note today before we have breakfast. First of which is we have a new professor on staff, Professor Lehane here will be teaching Muggle Defense classes. This class is not a requirement and anyone who does not want to take it will be excused. The ones that do take it will be notified of when their class sessions will be. Also we have a new student in Gryffindor. A few days ago it was brought to my attention that she had already been doing accidental magic at an early age compared to everyone else. The Ministry felt that she needed instruction now instead of waiting another year. So please welcome Dawn Summers, the youngest student to ever grace these halls. Now let the feast begin."


	6. Chapter 6: Letters, Dogs, and Research

**Chapter 6: Letters, Dogs, and Research**

Buffy sat at her desk in the first year girl's dormitory, Dawn was standing behind her looking over her shoulder as Buffy was writing a letter to Joyce and Hank. "Buffy, do you think it's wise to mention well you know in the letter?" Dawn said.

Buffy looked up and smiled, "I think it will be alright. Cin won't let anyone but Mom…. Err Aunt Joyce get it." Buffy turned to the owl in its cage, "Isn't that right Cin?" The owl simply hooted its acknowledgement.

Buffy read over the letter she had been writing, "Dawn, anything else you want to add?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_Dear Mom and Dad / Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank_

_I still am trying to decide what to call the two of you. It is hard seeing how I grew up thinking I was your daughter, only to find out I'm actually your niece. It's just confusing; I will figure it out at some point though._

_School has been great, I already made some friends; Hermione Granger (her parents are muggle) and Willow Weasley. Harry has made a friend also, Ron Weasley. Ron and Willow are twins like me and Harry are. _

_Dawn has been here for a couple days, I bet it was a shock to learn about her. It was a shock to me when I found out about it in my dreams. Dumbledore said I had some sort of cognitive ability, does that mean I'm psychic or something? When I'm not working on my own homework, I am helping Dawn with hers._

_Harry got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he's the seeker. Professor McGonagall said he was the youngest player in a century. I wasn't too thrilled when I heard he was on the team, but I am still excited for him. He really enjoys playing Quidditch it seems. _

_Well we better go; Harry wants me and Dawn to come to watch his Quidditch practice. We love you both._

_Buffy & Dawn_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn shook her head, "I think that about does it."

The day after Buffy sent off her letter to Joyce; she along with Harry, Ron and Hermione were out after curfew. They had nearly been caught if not for Hermione being able to unlock a door with a spell they had learned in class. That's where the real fun began when they found a 3-headed dog guarding a trapdoor. From that point on they tried to find out why it was in the castle and what it was guarding. They also started trying to find anything regarding the Key and the mysterious woman Faith had fought.

Around the first of October, Buffy received a letter from Joyce. She took Dawn and Harry aside in the common room and read the letter to them.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_Dear Buffy, Dawn, and Harry_

_Buffy, sorry it took me so long to reply, I thought it would be best to let Cin rest before sending her back. It is a long flight for her from California to Hogwarts._

_Harry, congratulations on making the Quidditch team, I'm very proud of you. Let me know when your first game is and I will try and be there. _

_Buffy, yes Dumbledore told us about Dawn. Yes it was indeed a shock to find out that the monks did what they did, but we still love her no matter where she came from. As far as I'm concerned she has been and always will be my daughter, regardless of where she came from. I feel relieved a little that you're looking out for her. No one I hope is teasing her about being a year younger than everyone I hope. _

_Dawn, how are you doing? I miss my little pum'kin belly and can't wait to see you along with Harry and Buffy during the Christmas break. I hope you've made some friends like Buffy and Harry have, and if you haven't you will I know._

_Buffy, Harry, and Dawn, I have a little sad news. Hank and I have decided to get a divorce. I will be moving back to England so I can be closer to you all by the end of October. Don't think for a second that our divorce has anything to do with the three of you, because it doesn't. We just grew apart; we will of course remain friends. And of course you three can see him any time you like; in fact he made me promise to let you three spend some time with him next summer._

_Oh and, Buffy, I completely understand your confusion on the whole calling me mom or aunt. You take your time figuring it out, okay?_

_I love you all, and will see you at Christmas_

_Love,_

_Joyce_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy and Dawn were shocked to say the least at the revelation of Joyce and Hank getting a divorce. Still it wasn't a total surprise Buffy had heard them on occasion arguing. "Harry, do you mind if I send Hedwig so Cin can get some rest? I want to send a quick note to mom….. err Aunt Joyce and let her know we're all thinking of her."

Harry nodded, "Go ahead, you might let her know when my first Quidditch game is also since she said she wanted to try and attend."

Buffy smiled and ran off after quickly writing a brief note to Joyce.

A couple weeks later Buffy sat with Dawn, Faith, and Wesley in the library going over books trying to find out anything they could about the Key and the Mystery Woman. Dawn's face brightened, "I found something on the Key. It is energy, supposedly it is about as old as the universe. It is said to open the gateway between dimensions."

Wesley frowned, "That is so not good. Now the question is why is the Mystery Woman that Faith fought want the Key."

Faith smiled and shook her head, "I think Dawn answered the question. It wouldn't surprise me if she is some kind of Demon or something and wants to return to her home dimension. It's either that or an Apocalypse. Either way we have to stop her of course."


	7. Chapter 7: The Glory of Trolls

**Chapter 7: The Glory of Trolls**

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Buffy heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing- _gar_-dium Levi- _o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Willow, Harry, Buffy and Dawn as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione knocked into Harry as she hurried past him. Buffy and Dawn caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.

Buffy shook her head, "Willow, tell your brother he is an idiot git."

Willow nodded and slapped her brother upside the head as Buffy ran off in search of Hermione.

Ron looked at Willow and shook his head, "What was that for?"

Willow frowned at Ron, "What do you think that was for. You really hurt Hermione's feelings."

Harry, Ron, Willow, and Dawn went on towards the Great Hall, after dumping their books in their dormitories, for the Halloween feast.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy found Hermione in the girl's bathroom and smiled at Hermione as she hugged the girl. "Ron's an idiot, Hermione, even Willow agrees he can be a tad bit thick sometimes.

Hermione nodded, "I guess you're right. Still what he said hurt. I thought he was a friend."

Buffy comforted the girl as best she could, "I know." It was at the moment they looked up to see Ron, Harry, and Faith standing over them. Buffy mouthed towards her brother, "What?"

Harry looked back the way they came and mouthed, "Troll."

Buffy's eyes went wide, and looked behind them as said Troll walked into the girl's bathroom.

Faith looked at Harry and Buffy, "Harry is there something you can do about his club?" Harry thought for a second then nodded. "Good do it and then you, B, Ron, and Herm get as far away from the Troll as possible."

Harry nodded and motioned them towards the far corner of the bathroom as he cast, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The club was suddenly floating above the troll's head. For a moment the troll look at the club confused as why it was floating above him. While the troll was distracted, Faith jumped in and managed to knock the troll unconscious with its on club.

At the moment several of the professors walked in. McGonagall and Snape were amongst them. McGonagall looked at the troll, then Faith, and finally the quartet in the corner. "Would someone tell me what happened here?"

Hermione spoke up, "It was me Professor. I've read about Trolls and….."

Buffy interrupted her, "No Professor it was me. I thought with the training Mr. Wyndham-Pryce and Ms. Lehane had been giving me I could deal with it myself. If Faith, Ron, Hermione and Harry hadn't walked in I would probably be dead right now."

"Actually, M," Faith said. "There were some personal problems that Herm was dealing with and Buffy had come to find her and comfort her. This was before the troll was let into the case. When we learned of the troll, Harry and Ron got me and we came in search of them. I dealt with the troll myself, with a little help from Harry who used a spell to get take the club from the troll."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well. Miss Potter and Miss Granger 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for trying to lie to me. And to Harry and Ron for having the smarts to find Ms Lehane and bring her with them 10 points to Gryffindor. Now you 4 need to get to your dormitory. Ms Lehane can you help us remove the troll from the castle."

Faith nodded as Ron, Hermione, Buffy and Harry left. Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Buffy was once again dreaming.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Somewhere in California**

Glory frowned as she looked at a pockmarked demon." Jink tell me where is my Key?"

Jink looked a little scared of glory, "Oh Magnificent Glorificus it is not here. It appears the Slayer may have taken it with her."

Glory was visibly angry, "Glory, how many times do I have to tell you it's Glory. And where did the Slayer go?"

Jink was quivering in fear, "Yes magnificent Glory. According to some demons they believe she may now be in England."

Glory smiled and nodded, "Then to England we go."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Back in Hogwarts**

Buffy sat straight up in bed and smiled, "Now we have a name, Glorificus."

The next morning Buffy, along with Wesley, Harry, Dawn and Faith sat in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore nodded as he listened to Buffy tell them about her dream, "That is good and bad news. Good that we know her name. Now we can research it. Bad that she knows Ms. Lehane is no longer in California, and she is coming to England. We must find a way to defeat the woman as quickly as possible."


	8. Chapter 8: Double, Double Toil

**Chapter 8: Double, Double Toil and Trouble**

It was the day of the first Quidditch match of the year. Buffy sat in between Joyce and Dawn as they watched the game; Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Willow sat behind them. Buffy couldn't seem to take her eyes off Harry, although she tried not to show it she was worried for her brother.

Suddenly Harry's broom started acting strangely as he fought to control it. Buffy looked like she had the wind knocked out of her and nudged Joyce to look at Harry, "What's he doing?"

Joyce looked up at Harry and frowned, "It looks like he's lost control of his broom. But that should be impossible. The Nimbus 2001 is supposed to be Jinx proof."

Hermione grabbed for Hagrid's binoculars as she scanned the crowd, "Its Snape. He's looking up at Harry and it looks like he is muttering something."

Before anyone could stop Buffy she had disappeared, she was making her way towards the teacher's box. She had to distract Snape so that Harry could get control of his broom. She crouched down behind Snape and whispered, "Incendio." Snape's robes caught fire causing him to stand up in a panic to put out the fire. Buffy smiled as she looked up at Harry to see he had control of his broom again. She made her way back to the Gryffindor box.

Later that day after the match Buffy sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Willow. Hermione was explaining what she had seen through Hagrid's binoculars. "What I don't get is how did Snape get distracted so that he broke eye contact with Harry."

Buffy laughed and plastered a wicked smile on her face, "I will never tell."

"You did it! What did you do to distract him?" Hermione asked.

"Well I made his robes catch on fire. I figured that would distract him enough to break eye contact." Buffy said.

Harry jumped up and hugged his sister before sitting back down, "Hmm I wonder, it would make perfect sense," he said. Buffy was puzzled by this sudden statement, and she could tell she was not the only one. "Well I saw Snape was limping the day the Troll got into the school. And we know that 3-headed dog is guarding something. He's also been treating us." Harry looked at Buffy, "worse than usual lately. So maybe he thought I knew something, I don't know."

Buffy thought it over and nodded, "It's possible, and he does know about Dawn. Wait that could be it, he knows about Dawn. What better way to get the power of the Key than to kill its protectors? Me and Harry were meant to be her protectors, that's why the Monks sent her to us instead of Faith or anyone else. With us out of the way….."

Dawn walked into the common room and looked at the assembled group, "Hey Buffy, Harry. Mom wanted me to let you both know that she will see us at Christmas. She's going to be coming here to spend a couple days with us. She said she is in the process of moving out of dad's house and so doesn't have a place for us to live yet. She said she hoped to have a place to call home by the end of the school year."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Thanks Dawn. Oh by the way be wary of Snape. We think he maybe wanting to get rid of us to get at you. Hey wait a minute I just had an idea for a lead on that 3-headed dog, Hagrid."

Buffy lead the group out of the common room and they made their way to Hagrid's hut outside. They entered the hut and began to explain their theory to Hagrid.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Buffy looked at Hagrid and then at Harry, Dawn and the rest of their friends. "Well we think he may want the power of the Key."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student!"

Buffy sighed. "That aside, we were wondering what that 3-headed dog on the third floor was guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"_Fluffy_?" The group shouted at once.

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —" Hagrid said.

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is. Now, listen to me, all of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A few weeks later it was the Christmas holidays, they had spent much of the weeks between the Quidditch match and Christmas researching Glory and Nicolas Flamel with no luck. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays. The Weasley's and Harry, Buffy and Dawn were the only ones left in Gryffindor tower for the holidays. Joyce had written to say she would arrive on Christmas day and would stay till the term started up again.

The morning of Christmas Buffy made her way downstairs and overheard Harry's excitement.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

Buffy laughed at her brother, "Of course you got presents, you didn't think I or mom – Aunt Joyce – or Dawn would forget you did you?"

Harry shook his head and laughed, handing Buffy a small box. She slowly opened it to find a small locket. When she opened it a tear fell from her eye. Inside the locket were two pictures, one of her birth parents – James and Lily. The other of the both of them taken the day after they had first met. "It's beautiful Harry. Where did you get the pictures from?"

Harry smiled, "You can blame Aunt Joyce. She helped me get the pictures."

Buffy ran over and hugged her brother, "Thank you it's perfect," she said. She picked up a box and handed it to Harry who proceeded to unwrap it.

Harry smiled at Buffy as he opened the box. He pulled out a watch and showed it to Ron, the face was a replica of a Snitch with the wings keeping the time. "I love it, Bells."

Dawn decided to come down the stairs at that time, accompanied by Willow. They looked at the twins and smiled, "So did you two keep all the presents to yourself or are there more?"

The group proceeded to open the rest of the presents till there were only two left, one with Harry's name and the other with Buffy's. Harry looked at Buffy and then Dawn, the twins then proceeded to open the packages. They each had puzzled looks on their faces as they read the notes. "Yours say the same thing mine does?" Harry asked.

Buffy looked at Harry and nodded, "I think so. Mine says, 'this was left in my possession by your mother before she died, use it well'." She held up a necklace with an emerald butterfly at the center of the pendant.

Harry held up a cloak, "Mine says almost the same thing, except it says dad left it with whoever before he died."

Dawn walked over to Buffy and helped her to put the necklace on. Buffy's fingers lightly brushed against the butterfly, and a moment later she had vanished. Dawn stared at where Buffy had been with utter shock, "Buffy, where did you go?"

Buffy looked at Dawn and noticed the shocked expression on her face. "What do you mean where did I go, I'm right here."

Dawn shook her head, "No you're not your like invisible."

Buffy looked down and saw she was indeed invisible as she could not see the rest of her body. She brought her hand up to where she though the pendant was and brushed against the butterfly on and became visible again, "That is so wicked, and useful."

Ron looked at Buffy and then at Harry and the cloak, "I think I know what that is. If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and _really _valuable."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It _is_! Look down!"

Harry looked down and noticed he had no body, "Wow your right, Bells that is wicked, and useful." He took the cloak off and set it aside as Joyce walked into the common room.

Joyce smiled at Buffy, Harry and Dawn. They noticed she wasn't carrying any presents and they asked her why. "Well my Christmas present can't be put in a box. I found a home for us to live in. In fact it's not far from the Burrow, where Ron's family lives. I thought you 3 would like to spend the rest of the holiday's there, maybe decorating your rooms. Ron, Willow, I've already spoken with Molly and Arthur and they said you two can come stay for the rest of the holidays as well We will leave for home tomorrow morning so you all need to get packed now."

Harry, Buffy, and Dawn jumped up and hugged Joyce happy that they would be staying with her for the rest of the holidays. They were even more excited to find that they would be living within walking distance of the Weasley family home.

That night Harry and Buffy were out after curfew, Harry using his cloak and Buffy her pendant so that they would not be seen. They planned to sneak into the restricted section in the library to look for any information on Glory or Nicolas Flamel when they ran into Snape and Quirrell in the hall. They seemed to be in a heated argument, none of which Buffy or Harry heard as they slipped by the two professors. They came to the library and entered the restricted section. They each picked up a book and opened it. At the moment a high-pitched shriek came from both of the books. They took off and just managed to sneak by Filch as he came into the Library. By the time they got back to Snape and Quirrell, Filch was there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section," Filch said.

Buffy felt the blood drain out of her face. Filch must have known a shortcut to get to Snape before they had.

Snape looked to Quirrell, "We will finish this later." He then turned to face Filch as Quirrell left, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry and Buffy silently moved past them and into a nearby room so as to avoid detection. They noticed the room was largely empty except a large mirror. Buffy touched her pendant and became visible as Harry shrugged out of his cloak,

"What is a mirror doing here?" Buffy asked.

Harry wasn't sure and as he looked at the mirror he saw two people standing beside him. He recognized them from the picture he had put in Buffy's locket. "Bells, come here."

Buffy stood in front of the mirror and her jaw just dropped, "Is that?" Harry nodded at the question, "Mom and Dad."

As the twins stared at the mirror they noticed the images of their parents place their hands on Buffy and Harry. The twins reached up and touched their shoulders, wanting desperately to feel the touch that the mirror showed them.

How long they stood there, they didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought the twins back to their senses. They couldn't stay there; they could feel how tired they were and knew they needed to head to bed. Buffy and Harry looked at their parents and whispered, "We'll come back." With that they headed for their dormitories.

The next morning, they woke to find everyone was in the common waiting for them so they could head home for the rest of the Christmas break.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

The Christmas holidays were over and the twins were once again in front of the mirror they found Christmas Day. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off the image in the mirror as they stared longingly at their parents. They didn't hear the door behind them open or the footsteps that approached them, "Harry, Buffy, I see the two of you are back here again."

Harry and Buffy jumped up, "Professor?" they said in unison.

Dumbledore motioned as three chairs appeared and they all sat down. "So, the two of you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Buffy looked at her brother as she had tried to think of where she had heard the name before, then it clicked she had read of the mirror in one of the books in the Library. "Is that what that is? I remember reading about the mirror when I was trying to find information on Glorificus."

Dumbledore simply nodded, "Then you know what it does then."

"Yes Professor," Buffy looked to Harry and knew he was lost. "It shows us what we want, what's deep within our heart. For me and Harry it shows us our parents as if they were still living and standing beside us."

"Yes, that is correct, Buffy. It will show you what lies deep within your heart. Now that you have found the mirror, I will need to move it. People have wasted their entire lives in front of the mirror. It would do you two no good to waste away your lives in front of it, I ask though that you do not go looking for it. Now run along back to your dormitories and get some sleep."

"Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

Harry laughed and nodded, "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Dumbledore stated plainly.

Harry stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books. Buffy, a moment if you please?"

Buffy nodded as Harry slipped out the door. "Yes, Professor."

"I assume you see the same thing Harry does?"

"Yes," Buffy said.

"As much as I thought. Even though you had a loving family unlike Harry. You wish you had known them," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor."

"I had thought that Joyce would have told you," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I understand why Harry never knew much about them as your muggle aunt and uncle as we know did not really like our kind. But Joyce … Maybe she just wanted you to have a normal childhood without knowing what had happened. Something I can ask her about sometime."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Over the next few weeks the twins, along with Ron, Hermione, Willow, Dawn, Wesley and Faith were in the Library researching trying to find information on either Nicolas Flamel or Glorificus. Harry was a bit distracted as he kept looking at his chocolate frog cards. Suddenly he stopped and held up the Dumbledore card, "I found Nicolas Flamel." He showed the others the card, "I thought I recognized the name but couldn't place it. It was right here the whole time."

Hermione suddenly jumped up and ran to a book shelf muttering to herself, she came back moments later with a thick book, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I checked the book out for a bit of light reading a couple months ago." She flipped through the pages and landed on the page she wanted. She read them the entry on Nicolas Flamel.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Meanwhile in the Leaky Cauldron**

Quirrell stepped into the pub and noticed how quiet and empty the room was. He then noticed the woman he had been looking for. She was hard to miss actually, since she was sitting on a large couch surrounded by some sort of pockmarked demon he didn't recognize.

Quirrell made his way over to her as one of the demons stepped in her way "What do you want with the Magnificent Glorificus?" asked the demon.

Quirrell smiled, "I heard she was looking for the Key. I happen to know where it is."

Glory looked at the man and then motioned for the demon to stand aside, "Let him approach, Jink. So, you know where my Key is then?"

Quirrell nodded and looked at the beautiful woman before him, "Yes, she is being kept at the school in which I teach."

Glory blinked, "She? My Key was pressed in to a human? Jink, why are we just finding this out now?"

Jink gulped, "I am sorry your most, Magnificent Glorificus."

Glory glared at the demon and then motioned him aside, "So Mr.…." Quirrell said his name. "Quirrell, how do we get my Key then?"

"The problem is more how do we get you in. The castle is protected by powerful wards. No one can get in or out unless their _invited_. Pretty much teachers, students, parents are invited. You would not be as they know about you. Seems one of the students has cognitive abilities. She knows you're coming, and has told others."

Jinx spoke up, "If I may suggest your magnificent Glorificus that Ben could help us with getting in. If they believed him to be someone that escaped after being held prisoner. They might just grant him sanctuary."

Glory smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a magnificent idea. You will arrange it."

Quirrell frowned, "And how would this Ben help you get in?"

Glory laughed, "Come we have much to discuss in preparation."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Back at Hogwarts**

It was nearing the end of term when they finally found information on Glorificus.

Buffy gulped as she read, "She's a hell god. How are we going to defeat a hell god?"

Harry patted his sister, "We will find a way." He took the book and read on, "Wait what's this! It says she was cast out of her home dimension by two other hell gods she reigned with. She was imprisoned in a newborn, and that should the person die, so would she. So basically if we kill the mortal shell, the god dies. The question is who her mortal shell is?"

At that moment Hagrid walked in and waved at Buffy and Harry. "Uhm could you guys come to my cottage tonight, I have something I want to show you. You can bring the rest of the group if you want."

Harry and Buffy nodded, "Of course, Hagrid."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Outside a man stumbled up to Faith, who was making a sweep of the grounds. "You have to help me. I just got away from Glorificus. She's coming."

Faith looked at the man, "And you are?"

The man gulped, "Ben. I had to warn the school that she is coming. She's after the Key."

Faith helped the man to the Hospital Wing and then went in search of Dumbledore.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

That evening the twins along with Ron, Hermione, and Willow entered the cottage.

Hagrid looked up from the egg on the table, "Ah good I hoped you would make it before he hatched."

Hermione looked taken back for a moment, "Is that a Dragon egg?"

Hagrid nodded, "Of course."

Buffy looked at the assembled group as a lightbulb flashed in her brain, "Hagrid, who gave you a dragon egg?"

"I never saw his face, but he did seem interested in what pets I had taken care of. I mentioned Fluffy. He said he wanted to make sure I could keep the dragon safe, and I told him I knew how. You see the way to any beasts' heart is to know how to tame them. Take Fluffy for example, the way to tame her is to play a sweet little lullaby and she's out like a light." Hagrid said.

The assembled group looked at each other and frowned as they raced towards the school.

The group ran straight into McGonagall in the entrance hall, next to her stood Malfoy. "See Professor just as I told you, out after curfew."

McGonagall nodded, "Yes I see. What were you five doing out this late?"

Buffy stepped forward, "Hagrid, invited us out for tea, we just lost track of time."

McGonagall obviously didn't believe it, "He knows the rules, and he wouldn't have kept you this late. Detention for all six of you, yes you also, Mr. Malfoy. Despite your intentions, you also were out after curfew."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The next evening, they were at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid had set it up so they could serve detention with him. They followed him in to the Forbidden Forest. "I think we should split up so we can find the poor unicorn. It's going to be hurt and the faster we find it the faster we can save it. Send a flare up if you find it."

At that they split up. Hermione, Ron and Willow went with Hagrid. Malfoy, went with Harry, Buffy and Fang – Hagrid's dog. Not five minutes after separating; Buffy, Harry and Malfoy came upon a scene.

Up ahead they saw a cloaked figure crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. Buffy pulled out a stake as the figure looked their way, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Harry and Buffy gasp at the same time, and grab their scars, which were hurting.

Draco apparently frightened turned tail and ran, "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! HELP!"

The cloaked figured made its way towards the twins, but never quite reached them as a centaur jumped between them and chased the cloaked figure away. The centaur then turned to them, "Harry and Isabella Potter should not be here. These woods are not safe for either of you."

Buffy looked at the centaur, "Was that a vampire?"

"No, but it was a monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life." The centaur said.

Hagrid suddenly appeared with Malfoy, Ron, Hermione and Willow. He smiled at Harry and Buffy, "Are you two ok?"

Buffy and Harry nodded as they noticed the centaur leave. The group worked for the next hour and buried the unicorn before leaving the woods.


	10. Chapter 10: The End is Near

**Chapter 10: The End is Near**

Buffy sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Willow, Harry and Ron eating dinner, "Has anyone seen Dawn this afternoon?"

Hermione and Willow shook their heads as they looked at Ron and Harry, "Not since lunch, why?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head, "She was supposed to meet me in the Library so we could study together for our last exam. She never showed, she probably just forgot. I bet she's probably up in the dorms right now."

Hermione and Willow looked at each other and then nodded to Buffy, "You're probably right," Hermione said.

Harry sighed; he knew his sister was worried about their cousin. "I'm sure she's fine. Why don't you go talk to Professor McGonagall and ask her?"

Buffy nodded and walked over to the professor, "Professor, can I have a moment of your time?"

McGonagall nodded, "What is it, Miss Potter?"

Buffy looked around the room to make sure Dawn hadn't walked in while she wasn't looking, "You haven't seen Dawn this afternoon, have you? She was supposed to meet me in the Library and never showed."

McGonagall shook her head, "No I'm afraid I haven't. She's probably up in her dormitory. I wouldn't worry too much."

Buffy nodded and turned to walk back to the Gryffindor table when she noticed Dumbledore leaving out the Entrance Hall. She quickly followed and watched as he apparated away when he hit the edge of the ground. "Something has to be up, why would he be leaving?"

Buffy turned and went back to the Gryffindor table, "Guys, something is up, Dumbledore just left. I think now would be the perfect time for Snape to get Dawn."

"And for someone to go after the stone," Harry said.

"I'll get, Faith," Buffy said, "and the two of us can go look for Dawn. The rest of you can go stop whoever is after the stone."

As they exited the Great Hall the split up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Willow headed for the third-floor corridor while Buffy hurried to Faith's suite.

"B," Faith said when she saw Buffy at the portrait hole to her rooms. "What is it?"

"Dawn's missing," Buffy said. "And Professor Dumbledore just left. This would be a good time for Snape to try and get Dawn and deliver her to Glory."

"Alright, B," Faith said. She grabbed a hammer out of her rooms and the two of them headed off.

As they looked, Dawn was on Buffy's mind. It was then that realization occurred to her, she loved Dawn as if she was a sister. Not just a cousin, but a sister. That revelation made her think about Joyce and Hank, and she knew that despite being her aunt and uncle, they were still her parents.

They found Dawn tied to the edge of the astronomy tower and Glory standing there holding a knife in her hand. "Ah, Slayer," Glory said. "She said you and her sister would come. But I doubt it would be to save her. Because you both know the quicker, she dies the better for your sorry world."

Glory and Faith eye each other as they circle each other. "Get Dawn," Faith said over her shoulder. Glory took a step towards Faith who swung at Glory with the hammer and sent the hell god flying into a nearby wall. Glory rebounded only to be met with a flurry of blows and kicks from Faith. Glory barely fends them off at first, then starts to get her own back, landing a couple of good blows.

Buffy untied Dawn and was hurrying her sister toward the stairs out of the tower. She noticed that Faith swung the hammer into Glory's face, home run style.

Glory once again flew back and smashed again into the nearest wall. "This isn't fair," she said.

"I'm sorry. You want to rip apart the fabric of reality, destroy the world and kill B and her sister and now you're introducing the concept of fairness?" Faith asked.

Glory leapt at Faith, swinging at her, slashing her neck and sending her reeling. Glory's next swing, Faith blocked with the hammer, kicking her back.

"You're just a mortal... you couldn't understand my pain," Glory said.

"I guess I'll have to settle for causing it," Faith said as she hit Glory with the hammer.

"You can't kill me ..." Glory said as she reeled back.

"No... but my arm's not even tired," Faith said as she hit Glory with the hammer again.

Faith wailed on Glory with the hammer. A blow sent Glory to her knees; an uppercut put her right on her back.

"Stop it..." Glory pleaded.

"You're a god ..." Faith said as she slammed into Glory's face. "Make it stop." She raised the hammer to strike again as Glory, bloody and defeated, morphed into Ben.

"I'm sorry ..." Ben said.

"Your, Glory?" Faith asked.

Ben nodded and sighed, "You could say that. She promised me that I wouldn't die when she returned home. See when she returns home, I get discarded. She promised to bring me back. I know what she did was terrible, I ask you to kill me, so that she can die as well."

Faith looked at Ben and nodded. She looked at Buffy and Dawn who stood near the stairs. "I have to do this."

"You can't," Buffy said as she realized what Faith intended to do.

"It what a Slayer does," Faith said. "Something I hope you never have to do." She reached for Ben and leapt off the tower pulling him with her.

Buffy grabbed her wand and raced to the edge of the tower. With a swish and a flick, she called out, "Wingardium Leviosa."


	11. Chapter 11: The End

**Chapter 11: The End**

Faith stopped falling and Buffy using her wand floated Faith back to the top of the tower.

"You used that spell that Harry used for the troll's club?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said, "didn't want to lose a friend."

They looked over the edge of the tower and saw Ben lying on the ground. They couldn't tell from this distance but they were sure he was dead.

They turned and headed out of the tower. They ran into Dumbledore on the way. He had Harry in his arms and was heading towards the Hospital wing.

"D," Faith said, "what happened?"

"Harry faced Voldemort and won," Dumbledore said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The next day Dumbledore excused Buffy and Dawn from their classes, he knew that there was no way either of them would leave Harry's side till he woke up. Madame Pomfrey even set up two beds in the Hospital Wing for them the night before. It was late in the evening when Harry finally stirred. He saw Buffy and Dawn sitting in a chair. "Bells? Dawn?"

Buffy blinked and smiled for the first time that day. "After I left you, I found Faith and we searched the castle, we found Dawn in the Astronomy Tower. As you can see, we saved her. Faith being the Slayer beat Glory back till she retreated into her mortal shell. It was that guy that Faith found that had said he had been held captive by Glory. She leapt of the tower with him."

"So, does that mean," Harry said fearing that Faith was dead.

"No," Dawn said, "Buffy saved her with the spell Wingardium Leviosa. But the Ben guy he's dead and with him so is Glory. I'm safe so Faith and Wesley are returning to the U.S. to the hellmouth."

They heard a cough from behind Buffy and Dawn, and they looked up to find Dumbledore, "Ah I see Harry is awake. I am happy to say the least."

Harry looked at Buffy and smiled before looking at the Headmaster, "Professor, do you know what happened with…?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Professor Quirrell? He and Voldemort for a time shared the Professor's body. I wish I had learned that detail before you faced him. But that's not what you want to know is it? You want to know how you defeated him." Harry simply nodded as Dumbledore continued, "I believe your sister knows the answer to that question."

Buffy looked at Harry and then back at Dumbledore, "Love?"

Dumbledore smiled at Buffy and nodded, "Yes, Love. You see Harry the reason Professor Quirrell couldn't stand your touch was because of Love. Your mother left a powerful enchantment on the both of you the night she died. It is why the both of you survived the Killing Curse so long ago. Voldemort never having felt love could not stand its touch. Harry what were you thinking about when you touched Professor Quirrell?"

Harry looked at Buffy and then Dawn, "My sisters, and that I hoped they were safe, and how much I loved both of them." Harry had come to the same realization as Buffy that while he and Dawn were actually cousins, he loved her like he did his sister. And as far as he was concerned Dawn was as much his sister as Buffy was.

Dumbledore smiled, "And that was how you defeated Voldemort. The love you felt for them was a strong magical barrier that he was unable to penetrate." He turned and left the trio, thinking things might just turn out to be alright.

The day Harry was let out of the hospital ward was the day of the end of term feast. He, Buffy and Dawn were seated in the Great Hall talking with Ron, Willow and Hermione when they heard a glass being chimed from the staff table.

Dumbledore stood up, "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

There was immense cheering from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore motioned for everyone to quiet down, "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 30 points."

Harry smiled at Hermione and patted her on the back, "Good Job."

Dumbledore continued on, "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...30 points. Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, 45 points. And finally, to Miss Isabella Potter, for finding that love knows and has no bounds, I award Gryffindor house 45 points."

Hermione looked around to see what everyone else has already recognized, "We're tied with Slytherin!"

Dumbledore smiled as everyone noticed what had happened, "And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Buffy looked at Neville as he couldn't believe he had actually got awarded points. Buffy leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Neville blushed, "What was that for?"

Buffy laughed, "Because you deserve it."

Dumbledore smile widens, "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The next day everyone was boarding the train to return home for the summer. As Harry and Buffy prepare to board, they turned to face Hagrid motioning for students to get on the train.

Hermione looked at the twins, "Come on, Harry, Buffy."

Harry and Buffy looked at Hermione as they both spoke at the same time, "One minute."

They quickly made their way over to Hagrid who smiled at them, "Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid took a red album out of his coat pocket and handed it to Harry. "This is for both of you."

Harry opened the album to find a picture of him and Buffy as babies being held by their parents. He showed the album to Buffy who smiled and hugged Hagrid. "Thank you," she said.

Hagrid nodded, "I wrote to all of your mom and dad's friends, and even to Joyce. I had them send what pictures they could. The album is filled with all kinds of pictures of the both of you with James and Lily as well as others; I do believe James and Lily's wedding picture is in there."

Harry smiled and shook Hagrid's hand before hugging him as well, "Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid stood there hugging the two back for a moment, "Now you two better get on before you miss the train. And tell Joyce I said hello, won't you?"

The twins nodded and walked back to where Hermione, Dawn, Ron and Willow were waiting.

Hermione waved to Hagrid and then looked at Buffy and Harry, "Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"

Harry and Buffy look at each other and then at Dawn. Both of them shook their heads as Harry spoke up, "Not anymore it doesn't. If you had asked me that a year ago before I met Hagrid I would have said yes. But I have sisters now and an Aunt who loves me. Though Hogwarts feels like home at the same time. It's weird in a way, I now have two homes."

Buffy hugged her brother and smiled, "I have to agree with Harry."

They all got on the train moments before it pulled out of the station and started on its journey towards London.


	12. Chapter 12: Lockhart

**Chapter 12: Lockhart**

Voldemort walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. No one recognized him of course, no could as he now shared the body with that of a 12-year-old girl. He turned down Knockturn Alley and entered Borgin and Burkes. He looked at the proprietor and smiled as the man asked. "Can I help you miss…...?"

Voldemort smiled, "You can address me as the Dark Lord."

The man shook his head, "Excuse me?"

Voldemort grabbed the man's left arm and touched the girl's wand to the man's skin causing the dark mark to appear. The man looked afraid; he knew only the Dark Lord could make the Dark Mark appear. "My Lord, forgive me. I did not recognize you."

"That is fine; I didn't expect you to, since I have to share this body. Anyways I want the book I left with you all those years ago. I have a plan. Also tell me where I can find Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort replied.

A voice came from behind Voldemort, "He is behind you…." The proprietor held up his arm to show Lucius the dark mark. Lucius Malfoy stared at the dark mark on the proprietor's arm. He knew what it meant for it to appear, that Voldemort wanted something. He also knew that Voldemort was the only one who could make it appear, which meant that the dark lord had to be sharing this girl's body for it to appear. "My Lord, how can I be of assistance?"

Voldemort smiled at Lucius Malfoy and motioned for him to come closer, "With the help of this book I shall be able to return in my own body. I want you to find a way to give the diary to Ginny Weasley. I will send you an owl when the Weasley family intends to buy her school supplies for the coming year. That will be I believe the best time to give it to her."

Lucius nodded as he took the book out of the girl's hands, "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort turned to leave, "Now I must get back before the girl's parents wonder where she has gotten off to."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Potter's House – End of July**

Buffy and Harry sat on the front porch watching as Ron and Willow came up the steps, not far behind them was Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were carrying several packages and went on into the house as the others sat next to Harry and Buffy on the porch.

Ron was the first to speak up, "So Harry how does it feel to have a real birthday party."

"Well I will tell you after it's over. But I can tell you this having family who wants to celebrate it with you is a wonderful change. It doesn't hurt to have a sister that is turning 12 the same day you are either." Harry replied.

Buffy hopped up as she saw Hermione with her parents, she ran to the girl giving her a hug, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. My mom is in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Dawn. You can put the presents in the living room."

"Thank you, dear. So you must be Buffy. Hermione has told us a lot about you and Harry. She has told us plenty of times she considers you, Harry, Ron and Willow her best friends." Mr. Granger said just before they went inside, leaving their daughter to be thoroughly embarrassed.

Hermione shook her head, "So I gather your Aunt and Uncle likely aren't coming."

The twins simply nodded. "Of course not," they both said at the same time.

"I wouldn't invite them if they were the last people on the planet. Just go ask, mom, she'll tell you what their like. She met them when we were in Diagon Alley last summer getting our school supplies. They make Malfoy look like a saint." Harry stated.

It was at that time that they were called in for lunch. Joyce had magically altered the dining table so that it could fit all those assembled. The group talked about many things, including returning to Hogwarts in a month. After lunch, the Granger's helped Joyce clean the table while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought out the birthday cake and set it on the table. It was larger than anything Harry had seen in his life, larger than any his cousin Dudley had gotten. When the Grangers and Joyce returned to the dining room, everyone gathered round and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Harry and Buffy. "Make a wish you two, and blow out the candles." Joyce said.

Harry and Buffy looked at each and smiled as Harry spoke up, "I think Buffy can agree with me that we got our wish, last year. My wish had always been to have friends and a loving family. Something I never got at the Dursley's house. But now I have all that and I couldn't be happier. So I already have my wish."

Buffy nodded in agreement as they blew out the candles.

Later that night after everyone had gone home. Harry, Buffy and Dawn sat in Buffy and Dawn's room talking about the day when they heard a sudden crack and noticed a house elf standing next to them. Dawn was the first one to notice the elf, "Who are you?"

"I am Dobby, Miss Dawn." Dobby replied.

Dawn looked at Harry and Buffy and noticed them frowning, "So what are you doing here, Dobby?"

"I am here to warn you, not to return to Hogwarts."

Buffy stood up at that, "Why should we not go back? We have to go back, school starts in a month."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry and Isabella Potter and Miss Dawn must stay where they are safe. You are too great, too good, to lose. If Harry and Isabella Potter, and Miss Dawn goes back to Hogwarts, you will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" said Harry in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry and Isabella Potter, and Miss Dawn must not put themselves in peril. They are too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Dawn at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell us. We understand. But why are you warning us?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with Voldemort do it?"

Dobby flinches at the use of Voldemort's name but didn't answer the question, "You cannot go back. Please take my warning and don't go back." With a crack Dobby vanishes.

Harry looked at his sisters and shook his head. He bid goodnight to Buffy and Dawn and went on to bed.

The day after the party a knock came at the door, Buffy went to answer it. She saw it was a tall man wearing glasses and a muggle suit. "Yes can I help you?" Buffy asked.

The man smiled, "Are you by chance Isabella Potter?"

Buffy gulped calling for Joyce before nodding. "Yes."

Joyce stepped up behind her and looked at the man, "Good day sir, can I ask what you want with my daughter?"

The man smiled, "It would be best if we talked about this inside."

Joyce hand slipped to her wand as she nodded. The motion of her hand did not go unnoticed by the man. "You won't need your wand, Mrs. Summers," the man said.

Joyce looked at Buffy for a moment and then they showed the man into the living room, "Sorry about the mess. Buffy and Harry had their birthday party yesterday and we haven't cleaned up yet."

The man nodded, "That's quite alright. Now let me introduce myself. I am Rupert Giles."

Joyce blinked, "Rupert Giles, I've heard of you. You were I think a year ahead of my brother at Hogwarts."

Giles nods, "James Potter, yes I remember him, my condolences by the way. I was sad to hear when he and his wife passed away. Anyways the reason I am calling today is because Isabella here has been called."

Buffy blinked and frowned, "You mean I'm a Slayer?"

Joyce looked at her daughter and tried to remember the origin of the word. Then it clicked, the young woman who protected Dawn last year had been a Slayer. "I thought there could only be one Slayer at a time. Isn't that what you told me, Buffy?"

Buffy nods and looks to Joyce, "It's true." She turned and looked at Giles, "So does that mean Faith is dead?"

Giles shook his head, "That is a long story. A few years ago, Faith drowned and was resuscitated by a friend of hers, Xander Harris. Technically she was dead for less than a minute. But it was long enough for a new slayer to be called. Kendra Young in Jamaica was that new slayer; she died recently at the time you were called. It took us some time to locate you. This house is shielded isn't?"

Joyce nodded, "Yes, it is, it's so that Buffy and Harry can be protected from He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. So, you were saying Buffy is a Slayer now?"

"Yes, the Watcher's Council sent me to train Isabella. By the way why do you call her Buffy?" Giles said.

Buffy laughed, "Because that's my name. Haven't gone by Isabella since I was about a year old. Mom changed my name when she adopted me after my birth parents died."

Giles nodded, "Ah! Then I will endeavor to call you Buffy. Anyways I was sent to train you. Seeing how you're only 12 years old, the Council decided you should get training before you're put out in the field. Normally that would mean taking you out of your home to a Council facility. But I am going to go against Council policy, since you are also a witch. I feel being trained as both will increase your potential as a Slayer."

Joyce obviously didn't like it one bit. She had heard about the Slayer from Buffy and knew that they were destined to die young and fight demons and vampires, and the like. But she knew that her daughter would want the training anyways, and would want to do what was right. "Very well, I have my objections of course - what parent wouldn't. But I know Buffy she will want to do this if it meant protecting the people she loves. I would suggest you contact Dumbledore though."

Giles laughed, "One step ahead of you. I already sorted all this out with him."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

As the days went by Giles trained Buffy. Harry and Dawn had joined in on the training sessions, they had been adamant about training and nothing Joyce or Giles said could change their minds. And so Giles set up a training regimen for all 3 children.

It was while one such training session that an owl flew in dropping 3 envelopes. The each grabbed the envelopes and opened them. Dawn blinked as she read hers and showed it to Buffy and Harry.

_Miss Dawn Summers,_

_It is our privilege let you know, that due to your outstanding scores from the previous year that you will be allowed in second year classes this coming term, instead of first year classes with others your age. _

_Enclosed is a list of what you will need for your second year._

_I would personally like to say congratulations as you're now officially the youngest student to ever attend Hogwarts._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry and Buffy hugged Dawn and smiled at the girl. "Good going, Dawnie. I knew you could do it." Buffy said.

Joyce walked in from the kitchen and looked at the three children before Dawn handed her the letter. "Dawn that's wonderful. I will have to get you something special from Diagon Alley when we go to pick up your supplies. Which will be tomorrow, I just talked to Molly through the fireplace. She said they got their letters also and would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up supplies."

Buffy and Harry looked at each other and smiled, "Mom, we would like to do something for Dawn too."

Buffy and Harry pulled Joyce aside so that Dawn couldn't hear. "We want to open up an account for Dawn. Between the two of us we have more money at Gringotts than we really could need, and would like to give her some." Buffy whispered.

"There is no need," Joyce said as the twins looked at her with confusion. "You remember that I too am a Potter. It was not your father that earned the money in your vaults. He actually inherited it from our father, your grandfather. Father invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which he made his fortune with. James and I being his only children inherited his entire wealth split evenly between us. And of course, Dawn as my daughter will inherit from me. I know something you can get Dawn though."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The next day when they, along with the Weasleys and the Grangers, arrived in Diagon Alley. Buffy and Harry made an excuse of having to use the bathroom. They made their way, following Joyce's directions, to Magical Menageries. Inside the pet shop the browsed all the pets till they found the perfect pet for Dawn. They bought a Siamese cat.

When Buffy and Harry rejoined the group, they were in front of Flourish and Blotts. Buffy smiled at Dawn as Harry handed Dawn the cat cage. "She's for you, Dawn."

Dawn looked into the cage at the Siamese cat and smiled. "She's beautiful, I think I will call her Joy."

"Give her to me, Dawn," Joyce said. "I'll wait out here with her till you're done."

"Thanks, mom," Dawn said as she handed the cage to Joyce. She didn't mind of course carrying the cat cage with the cat inside, but with her new cauldron in one hand and the cage in the other, her hands were quite full.

As they entered Flourish and Blotts they noticed a sign mentioning Gilderoy Lockhart was signing copies of his autobiography that day. Once inside they found themselves at the tail end of a long line. "Oh, you got to be kidding me, all this to see some idiot." Buffy said. She looked at her friends and all of them with the exception of Willow seemed to be infatuated with Lockhart.

A man holding a camera pushed past Buffy. "How rude can someone be?" Harry asked as he looked at his twin.

The photographer paid no mind, "Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for the _Daily Prophet."_

Buffy suddenly felt as if someone was watching her and Harry. She looked around and then noticed Lockhart was staring at them, "It can't be – Harry and Isabella Potter? "

The photographer grasped ahold of Harry and Buffy and moved them around the table to stand next to Lockhart. "Nice big smile, Harry, Isabella. Together the both of you and I rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry and Isabella stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_,... which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the _Daily Prophet _bestseller list, they had no idea that they would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge."

The twins stood there for a moment as books were stuffed into their waiting arms. They walked over to Molly who took the books from the twins. "Harry, Isabella, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside."

The group made their way towards the door as Buffy frowned, "Of all the idiots in the world. That guy just ticks me off."

They spotted Draco standing next to his father. "I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potters? Famous Harry and Isabella Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page.

Buffy balled up her fists and hit Draco in the stomach. "You're an idiot."

Draco doubled over from the Slayer strength punch as his father pushed him aside. "Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scars are legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave them to the two of you."

Harry shook with rage, "Voldemort killed our parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

Lucius dismissed it and while they had their attention on his face they didn't notice when he slipped a black book into the cauldron Ginny Weasley was holding. "Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish. Regardless, Draco we must be off."

When Lucius and his son were gone, they made their way outside to the waiting Joyce.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Next chapter will see the introduction of a BTVS character. Only one person knows who it is, besides myself, and I implore that person not to reveal it. I look forward to seeing who everyone things is the character I am introducing.


	13. Chapter 13: Hush

**Chapter 13: Hush**

The last rays of the afternoon sun pour into McGonagall's classroom, Buffy sat between Harry and Dawn as usual. Suddenly Buffy was sure she heard what sounded like humming coming from outside the classroom. "Do you hear that?" Buffy whispered. She got up and walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. She spotted a little girl a little way down the hall.

"Can't even shout," the girl said. "Can't even cry. The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors... They need to take seven and they might take yours..." Buffy noticed the girl was holding a small, perfectly square, carved wood box. "Can't call to mom. Can't say a word. You're going to die screaming but you won't be heard."

Buffy noticed that Harry and Dawn came up beside her with a worried expression on their faces. When Buffy looked back at the girl, she saw a hideous grinning white face.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy sat up in bed screaming as Joyce ran into the room. It took her a moment to realize it was the night after she, Harry, Dawn, Hermione and the Weasley's had gotten their supplies for Hogwarts. The group had decided to get rooms in the Leaky Cauldron before returning home the next day.

"Buffy?" Joyce said.

"I had a dream, mom," Buffy said. "I think it may have been another vision."

Joyce nodded. "First thing in the morning I will get Rupert here," she said knowing that when Buffy said vision it was the same thing that had given her visions of the year before when they had learned about Dawn.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Harry and Joyce sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron the next morning. "Can't even shout, can't even cry... the Gentlemen are coming by... It sounds vaguely familiar - you're sure you never heard before?"

"Very sure," Buffy said. "Dawn?"

"Not something mom or dad would have told us when we we're younger," Dawn said

"I don't recognize it either," Joyce added,

"All right... and the girl was holding a box. Nothing else?" Giles asked.

"A box," Buffy said.

"Well, it certainly could be one of your prophecy dreams. I'll check it out, let you know if I come up with anything," Giles said.

"We'll be here," Joyce said. 'Till we know that whatever it is, isn't targeting Diagon Alley, I felt it was better to wait."

"Good thinking, Joyce," Giles said. "Even though I would rather leave Buffy out of anything supernatural till she gets more training. She is still the only Slayer in England."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Throughout the day Buffy, Harry and Dawn spent the day with the Weasley's as they wait for Giles. It was during their day they ran into a blonde-haired girl and her mother who were out getting the girl's school supplies.

"Hi," Willow said as she smiled at the blonde-haired girl

"Hello," said the girl's mother. "Do you know the way to Flourish and Blotts. Tara here is transferring from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States."

"Of course," Willow said as she motioned toward the store in question. "Right over there."

"T-t-thank you," Tara stuttered.

Across London in Giles' apartment, he sat with books and notes in front of him as he pondered what Buffy had told him. "They need to take seven... Take seven what?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The next morning as Buffy woke up, she yawned and pulled herself up. She saw that Dawn was sleepily sitting on the side of her bed. "Good morning," she said but no sound came out of her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried again, but still nothing came out of her mouth.

"Hey," Dawn said or at least tried to say but like Buffy no sound came out.

"Dawn?" Buffy mouthed.

"I'm deaf!" Dawn mouthed hysterically. "I've gone deaf!"

Buffy shook her head and pointed to her throat to indicate she has the same problem. She opened the door and saw Joyce standing outside the door getting ready to knock. "Mom?" she mouthed.

"It seems your vision may have been warning you," Joyce mouthed as Buffy let her into the room.

Later that day they, along with Harry meet with Giles.

Giles holds up a sign that he has written, "WHO ARE THE GENTLEMEN?" He then held up another sign, this one of a drawing of a Gentleman, with the heading "THEY ARE FAIRY TALE MONSTERS." And then finally a third sign, "WHAT DO THEY WANT?"

Dawn's hand shot up and then pointed at her chest. Giles smiled at the youngest of the three children and nodded as he put up another sign that read, "HEARTS." He then went on to explain what was happening. That they came to a town, steal all the voices, so that no one could scream. Then they would kill seven people and take their hearts. He then holds up a sign that reads, "THEY HAVE AT LEAST TWO, ACCORDING TO THE DAILY PROPHET."

"How do you kill them?" Harry scribbled onto his parchment paper.

"Like a vampire?" Buffy scribbled the question down.

Giles shook his head and then held up a new sign. "BUT THE PRINCESS SCREAMED ONCE AND THEY ALL DIED. THEY CANNOT STAND THE HUMAN VOICE."

Joyce frowned and scribbled down, "That's not going to work without our voices."

"Maybe that's what the box is for," Dawn scribbled down. "Maybe that is where our voices are stored. Break the box and we can scream."

Giles nodded in agreement as he held up a sign. "BUFFY and I WILL PATROL TONIGHT."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

That night at the Leaky Cauldron; Tara was in her room looking over her new school books as she made notes on the spells that were in them. A second book lay open next to it. This one was not one of her school books, this one was a book her mother had given her. It was opened to a section on Spells of Speech and Silence. Tara picked up her books and walked out of her room. She made her way down the corridor towards her mom's room when she sensed something behind her. She turned and saw the Gentleman and their Footmen approaching her. Soundlessly, she screamed and scrambled away. She didn't care which room she chose so she started pounding on doors.

In Willow's room she heard Tara's pounding and hesitantly she approached the door. As she summoned her courage, she opened the door to find Tara there. She spotted the Gentleman and their Footmen in the hall and pulled Tara into the room and closing the door behind them. A Footmen slams into the door hard the other side, it's clearly going to give.

Tara remembered the books she had been looking at and then grabbed Willow's hand. Together they start telekinetically moving stuff in front of the door, anything and everything that could be moved between them and the Footmen.

Across London Buffy and Giles were patrolling. She spotted a Gentleman as she and Giles were suddenly jumped by two Footmen. She threw twisted the neck of her Footmen a hundred and eighty degrees and it fell to the ground dead. The other fled before Giles could kill it as he and Buffy gave chase.

Buffy and Giles chase the Footman into a clock tower. She tackled him. She kicked the Footman and then threw another. Giles show his crossbow at another killing it.

They spot two more Footmen joining Buffy's. The Footmen attack en masse - too close for weapons. Giles threw one while Buffy kicked hers. Giles gets his far enough away to shoot it with his crossbow killing it. Buffy spun and kicked her Footmen to the head, then drove the heel of her hand to the Footman's chest, sending him flying back into a beam and snapping it in two.

Buffy spotted one of the Footmen heading up stairs and she took after it as Giles followed. They climb up past a pendulum and into the clock tower. Buffy looked to her right and saw a a shrine of jars, five of them full. No sooner did she see them than she was jumped by four Footmen. Buffy kicked the Footmen away and motioned Giles toward the shrine. He nodded as she kept the Foormen busy. He made his way over to the shrine looking for the box.

Giles spots the box in the middle of the shrine. Giles grabbed his crossbow and swung the butt smashing the box. As Buffy finds her voice has returned, she lets out a scream from the top of her lungs. The Footmen fall to the ground in writhing agony. The Gentlemen put their hands to their ears, in as much agony, then go stiff, arms at their sides as their heads explode.

All across London everyone that saw a Footmen or Gentleman did the same as Buffy with the same results.

In Willow's room, Willow was staring at Tara. "How?" she asked wondering how Tara could do something without speaking and without a wand.


	14. Chapter 14: Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 14: Return to Hogwarts**

Joyce, Harry, Buffy, and Dawn arrived early on September 1st at the Weasley's home. They were to be going together with the Weasleys' and Hermione to the train station from there. They waited patiently while Molly and Arthur Weasley argued about a car that they owned.

Buffy had grown tired of waiting and stood up, "Mom, can we just Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and get a taxi from there to King's Cross?"

Joyce sighed and looked at Molly and Arthur as they noticed the time. They gathered everyone and told them to make sure they had everything and to get in the car. After a couple false starts, they had to stop twice and go back and get stuff that Ginny and George had forgotten, they managed to get to King's Cross station with minutes to spare.

"Percy first," said Molly Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed, followed by Hermione and Willow.

"I'll take Ginny and then Harry and Ron come right after us. Then, Buffy, you're after them, and Joyce and Dawn after that," Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

Harry took a run at the wall and slammed his trolly into it hard. He noticed several people looking at him and made an excuse of misaligned wheels before returning to Joyce, "I don't understand we still got a couple minutes but I couldn't get through."

Joyce walked up to the barrier and leaned against it trying to push through. "That's odd. It shouldn't be closed, Dawn, why don't you try."

Dawn walked up to the wall and leaned against it and try as she might was unable to pass through the barrier. She walked back to Joyce, Harry, and Buffy, "I can't get through either."

Joyce frowned and shook her head and looked up at the clock, "Well the train just left, let's go back to the car and wait for Molly and Arthur. Once they come back, we will Floo Dumbledore and let him know."

Ten minutes later Molly and Arthur Weasley walked back to their car, "Joyce, what's going on, how come you guys didn't come through the barrier?" Molly asked.

Joyce sighed and looked at Molly and Arthur, "Well it's like this. Harry and Ron tried going through the barrier and they hit a solid wall. I tried going through it and it felt solid to me as well. Then I asked Dawn to try and she couldn't get through either."

Molly shook her head, "That's weird we just came through it just fine. Let's return to the Burrow and we will Floo Dumbledore."

A bit later Joyce, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Harry, Buffy, and Dawn sat in the kitchen as Dumbledore appeared out of the fireplace. "Afternoon everyone, now what is this about missing the train?"

Harry told how he and Ron had tried to get through the barrier, followed by Joyce's attempt and finally Dawn's. They then said that after they had left to wait by Molly and Arthur's car that Molly and Arthur had been able to pass through it just fine.

"That is weird; the barrier isn't supposed stop people from going through for 15 minutes after the train leaves. That way parents seeing their children off can get back out. Something must have intentionally stopped you. I will contact the Ministry and have them check why you couldn't get through. Now we should be getting you four to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Buffy looked at everyone, before finally looking at Dumbledore. "So how are we getting to Hogwarts? We can't Floo with our trunks. And Side-Along Apparation isn't possible with so many of us."

Dumbledore smiled and pulled out a rope out of his pocket, "_Portus_. There now everyone going will grab the rope. I would suggest tying the trunks together so that they don't get left behind. Then we will take this portkey straight to Hogwarts."

Buffy looked at Dawn and smiled as they got ready to go as Ron and Harry did the same. Then they bid Joyce, Molly and Arthur goodbye and grabbed the rope. In an instant they were at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore led them to the Gryffindor Tower, "Get settled in. The train should be here in about three hours. I will see you three at the feast."

A few hours later they were sitting at the Gryffindor table as McGonagall called out name of First Years being sorted. They had been telling everyone what had happened with the barrier when they heard McGonagall call out, "Weasley, Ginevra."

Buffy looked up and waved at Ginny as she sat on the stool. A moment later the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR."

Ginny was excited as she rushed over to sit in between Ron and Willow.

"And lastly," McGonagall said. "we have a new student transferring from Ilvermorny. Maclay, Tara."

Willow looked up as she remembered the name of the girl she had met in Diagon Alley. Tara had never answered on how she had been able to cast a spell not only wandless but wordless also. She watched as Tara sat down and McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. A moment later the Sorting Hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

Now that everyone was sorted the feast started. Buffy looked towards the high table and noticed that Giles was sitting up there. "Excuse me for a moment, guys." She walked to the table and looked at Giles, "What are you doing here?"

Giles smiled as he stood up and motioned her away from the others at the table, "Officially I'm the new assistant librarian. Unofficially we still have to keep up on your training; you are a Slayer after all. I set it all up with Dumbledore, he set aside a spare classroom for me to train you in. You of course can bring Harry and Dawn also, if they want to continue to train with you. Now why don't you go back and get something to eat and we will talk about this more tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and headed back to her spot at the Gryffindor table.

Voldemort looked over the group smiling, his plan was working. The Weasley girl had his diary. With the help of the portion of his soul trapped in the diary he would be able to come back.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

It was the end of the second week, and Buffy sat on the Quidditch Pitch waiting her turn to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver Wood had put up a notice the week before that they would be holding tryouts for a Chaser as one of the students who had been a Chaser had graduated the year before.

Buffy had spent the last two weeks practicing quidditch and just improving her flying skills with Harry. She waved to her brother as her name was finally called.

She grabbed her broom; Harry had bought for her during their trip to Diagon Alley, and flew up beside Harry who gave her a pat on the back, "Good Luck, Bells."

Buffy smiled and then was off, with her Slayer reflexes she managed to score more points than anyone else who had tried out. Oliver was smiling and nodded, "I think we have our new Chaser, Isabella Potter. Everyone else thank you for trying out and better luck next time."

Buffy stayed in the air for a few moments before landing next to her brother who hugged her tightly. "I know you could do it, Bells." Harry said. "Hey Wood you know this is becoming a family sport, don't you? Two Potters and Two Weasley's out of all 7 players. Two families make up half the team, now."

Buffy blushed as Oliver nodded, "Ok practice will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings after classes, as well as Saturday Afternoons. Except on a Hogsmeade weekend, when there will be no practice."

Buffy sighed. She couldn't wait till she was a third-year student and was allowed to go to Hogsmeade.


End file.
